It's Easier To Walk Away
by moviefreak1
Summary: When an old friend returns home, Conner must make amends with his past or change his future.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. 

Author's Note: This literally came to me in a dream. This is just a little story to keep you guys over till I start the Sequel to Sometimes all you need is a push. Enjoy. Now on to the story.

Summary: When an old friend returns home, Conner must make amends with his past or change his future.

**It's Best To Walk Away**

"Kira Ford. Live at the Reefside Auditorium. Friday June 3rd. 7:00 p.m. Admission: $15." He looked at the flyer in his hand with mixed emotions. He knew that it would be awkward if she saw him but at the same time, it had been five years since they had last seen each other. He wanted to see how his old friend was doing. His mind wandered back to the last time that he had seen her.

**_Five years Ago_**

He stood at the edge of the lake overlooking the scenery. He heard footsteps come up behind him. He knew it was her before she ever spoke.

"Hey."

"Hey Kira." he answered.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked.

"Thinking."

"About what?"

"Everything."

"Want to talk about it?"

"No, but I need to. First, I just want to watch the sunset. Wanna watch it with me?"

"Sure."

They watched the sun setwith their arms around each other. Once the sun was no more, he looked down at her with tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I can't do this."

"Do what?"

"This whole thing Kira. I've got to let you go. There's someone else who likes you as much as I do and I think you need to give him a chance. I can't give you what you need, he can. You know he can. Look, I could stand here and let this love triangle work itself out, or I could make the decision for you and walk away. And that's what I'm going to do. I had a feeling you would find me so I asked Trent to come tonight. Trent!"

Trent came from the shadows and stood next to Conner.

"Take care of her Trent."

"I will Conner."

"Conner, I'm sorry. I never meant for it to be like this." Kira apologized.

"I know you didn't. That's why I'm not mad. Look, I've got someplace to be or something. See you guys."

With that Conner walked back to his car. Waiting for him was Dr. Oliver.

"You knew didn't you Dr. O? You knew what I was going to do when I told you to tell her where I was?"

"Yeah I did."

"How?"

"I've seen how you are with that girl. You don't like her Conner, you love her. And she loves you, just not in the same way.  
That's why you're able to let her go. I saw it in your eyes. I knew you were going to do something. I didn't know what,  
I just knew you were going to stop this love triangle."

"Thanks for everything."

"I'd do it again. I've just got one question: Why?"

"Sometimes it's easier to just walk away."

Conner got in his car and drove away.

_**Present Day**_

"Who knew that would be the last time I saw her. Might as well check it out.

(Reefside Auditorium)

"Just one sir?" The clerk asked.

"Yes."

"Here you go, enjoy the show." She said as she handed him his ticket.

He soon found his seat in the middle. Soon the lights went out and the curtain opened. A smile came across his face as he saw his old friend on stage. She had the same presence that she had when he last saw her. The whole night, he thought back to their times together in high school. Once the concert was over, Conner stepped out of the auditorium. On his way out, he spotted Dr. Oliver. He nodded and continued walking.  
Right as he reached the door, Tommy's voice reached him.

"Not even going to say hello to her?"

Conner turned around.

"No need. I came to see how she was doing. She seems to be doing fine. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got someplace to be or something."

"What's with you Conner? All these years and you still can't face her? Why?"

"Because sometimes it's easier to just walk away."

Conner cast one last glance in Kira's direction and for a brief second, their eyes met. Conner quickly walked out. Right as the door shut, he heard his name. "CONNER!" But it was too late. The door was closed and so was that point of his life.

The End.


End file.
